White Haired Dragon Reborn
by Lewsx
Summary: The Wheel turns and the third age is being weaved with new Champion. He must remember and learn who is or who he was, while figuring out what is happening around himself. This story involves heavy Canon changes and many OOC characters in some regard. Hope you all like this.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know why, but I think I should've started writing About Wheel of Time first for the sole reason that It is and always will be the best series ever. I love Wheel of time so now I am going to start this FF about it.**

**I do not own anything.**

**XXXXXX**

The skies of the Valley of Takan'dar were full of raging black clouds that blocked the sun and the sky. Filled with furious lighting and horrendous storm. Below the black clouds titanic battle was raging, Tarmon Gai'don, The last battle between Humanity and The Shadow. Armies of the united human kingdoms classed against the never ending horde's of shadowborns, fighting with steel and The One Power. Legions of Trollocs and Myndrraal wreaked havoc to the Light's army, Dreadlords channeled the One Power against them, hurling fire and lighting upon them. Armies of the Light fought on for if they failed, Everything would be lost for all eternity. Malkier, Borderlanders, Andorians and even the Seachan were fighting together against the never ending tide's. Aes'sedai and Asha'man fought against the Dreadlords and their turned once allies and friends.

The air was filled with the roars and screams of the Trollocs and humans alike. One Power was used in titanic amounts on each side, Balefire was fired upon the human armies, destroying the already unraveling Pattern to shreds.

Near a cliff White haired young man stood looking over the battlefield and turning his blue and red eyes towards the dark, towering mountain, Shaol'ghul. He turned to look at the battle once again, tightening his grip on his crystal sword, Callandor. This man was no ordinary man, no this man was the Dragon Reborn, Champion of The Light and savior of the world. He frowned as he saw Dreadlords using Balefire, burning everything from the Pattern forever.

"Calen!" Womans' voice yelled from behind him.

Now named man turned to look behind himself. Towards him were walking group of people. The one who had yelled his name was golden haired woman, Elayne. With her were others. Woman with dark curly short hair, Min. Long sandy red haired, Aviendha. Behind them were Many Maidens of the Spear and dozen Asha'man. Calen smiled slightly at them. Elayne walked closer to him and took hold of his hand.

"Is there any other way?" She asked him, hoping that there was way to win without Calen dying.

"This is our only shot." He said back with sad smile, he raised his other hand to caress her cheek.

Elayne nodded while leaning to his hand, not wanting him to go, but knowing that he had to. Min and Aviendha walked to him and joined to moment, their last moment together as family. Calen then took step away from his three wives, smiling at them, his white messy chin length hair waving in the wind.

"I love you all, now and forever." He said and turned around to walk towards the looming dark mountain.

He fell in to Cat walks through the courtyard while holding his sword in right hand, the tip pointing towards the ground. He took hold of the One Power, feeling the torrent of power clashing against his will, like always he won it and took the reins, channeling it around himself and gathering his might. He could feel Dark one waiting for him, for their Final dual. He channeled air around his lower body and started to jump upwards, climbing the mountain side by jumping. He reached to entrance of the cavern. It looked like a maw of a great beast from the stories of Thom. He smirked, knowing that he was going to die in this fight and he couldn't feel anything more than content. He had a good life, loving parents, Amazing wives and friends that he would always cherish and look up to knowing that they always had each others backs in every fight.

But this time he was walking towards his fate alone, to save the world for his children and loved ones. Securing their next day and winning against the Dark Lord. As he walked through the maw of the cavern, entering it. He walked forward with burning determination in his steps. As he entered the massive cave with huge pit in the middle of it he saw faces that he knew. Ishamael, Lanfear, Demandred, Aginor, Graendal, Moghedeim and Be'lal. They all were standing between him and the dark boiling Pit. Their faces were turned in different emotions. Ishamael, Be'lal both had ashamed faces, Demandred and Aginor had stone cold faces, but their eyes were filled with sadness. Lanfear was openly crying silently while having begging look and her face and hoping eyes that he would stop and run away, Graendal and Moghedeim were also sniffing and looking him with pain written faces.

"You can still join us Brother, you don't have to throw your life away for the Light!" Ishamael yelled, hoping that Calen, man that he saw as little brother wouldn't fight against the Dark one.

"Why are you on the Creators side while knowing the price you have to pay for his failures?!" Be'lal joined Ishamael.

"*sob* Why..?" Lanfear asked, looking straight and Calens twin colored eyes.

Calen turned to look at the floor with sad smile.

"Because It's my duty, my death is lighter than Duty, Duty heavier than a mountain." Calen said back raising his sad gaze towards the people who he saw and still see's as his family and Friends.

They all looked at Calen and moved to the side, letting Calen walk towards the Pit of Doom. Ishamael was keeping frantic Lanfear from not jumping on Calen while she was crying and begging for Calen to not go through with this. Calen gave her sad smile and kept going forward. Before he reached the Pit he stopped shortly, turning his head towards the Forsaken.

"Go, go join my family. They will know when you say that you are forgiven and granted freedom by me. Go and life good lifes for me, life full and plentiful life for my memory, my Brothers and Sisters. _Massi_!" He shouted at them while smiling his lop sided grin and nodding at them.

After that he turned once again towards the Pit and jumped down towards the Blackness.

"AMAN!" The Forsaken Roared for him as Calen fell towards the shadow.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass, leaving memories that become legend. Legend fades to myth, and even myth is long forgotten when the Age that gave it birth comes again.

The Wind blew through The mountains of mist, sang among the trees of the west forest, reaching the small waking village of Emond's field. Two rivers people were waking up for their morning chores and work that had to be done for the day, but this morning wasn't like any other morning, no it was day before the Bel tinel. The summer festival that was being held every coming summer after the cold winter days and warming spring nights. Bel tinel was grand festival for the people of Two rivers. Whole day and night filled with best songs and games, ale and great times. People were hurrying to do their works and get to start the coming Bel Tinel. There was people already setting up the tables and dancing platforms and the traditional Dancing pole on the grass field outside the only inn in Emond's field, Winespring Inn. People were filled with excitement for the coming day, making sure that this summer was started well and with good party. Near the coming platforms for the dancing was half balding man yelling commands and orders for the builders. This man was the mayor of the Village and the owner of the Inn, Brandelwyn al'Vere.

He was making sure everything was coming well and without any problems or hiccups that could ruin to Bel Tinel or make something go bad even before it. Young girl in wool dress walked to him. She was tanned with long wavy dark hair and brown big eyes were any men could lost themselves for all eternity. This girl was Egwene al'Vere, daughter of Brandelwyn. She walked to her father offering pint of water.

"Water for you." She said with calm voice, handing to pint to Brandelwyn.

He smiled and took the pint, taking good swig from it.

"Ahh, Thank you Egwene." He said smiling at his daugher.

"You looked thirsty from all that yelling." She said smiling sweetly.

"Enough with that, has al'Thors arrived yet?" He asked, denying that he was yelling.

"They were seen reaching the village border, They should be here right about now." She said.

The moment she said that wagon wheels were heard from the little bridge near the Inn. Brandelwyn and Egwene turned to look towards to coming wagon and the two men he were bringing it. First man was graying man with broad build and spear in left hand, Tam al'Thor. The other one was young man with snow white hair and very muscular and fit build with lean, but powerful body. His hair was chin length messy poofy hair that looked that it was in dire need of comping, this young man was Calen al'Thor, son of Tam. They both were wearing woolen long sleeved shirts with brown boots and pants. Tam was wearing green cape while Calen had longsword tied to his back, arrow case on his left hip and Two rivers long bow held in his left hand. It was very odd for someone to wield sword in Two rivers, but no one asked or questioned Calen for it.

"Tam!" Brandelwyn bellowed and began walking towards the older al'Thor.

"Brandel." Tam said back grinning and giving the mayor man hug and tapping his back.

"How are you doing old friend?" Tam asked.

"Don't call me old, I am doing splendidly now when you brought that snow haired boy of yours to help with the setting of the area." He said back and grinning at the groaning young man.

Tam and Brandel laughed and turned to walk towards the Inn.

"Remember Calen to unload the wagon and then go help with the setting of the party." Tam said to his son and turning to walk inside to Inn.

Calen sighed and turned to unload the wagon, as he was just getting hold of the first barrel he felt pair of arms go over his eyes from behind.

"Guess who?" Egwene asked, smirking happily.

"Nynaeve?" Calen asked with amused tone.

"Wrong, you own me now kiss on the cheek." She said back.

"Wait no! There wasn't deal like that!" Calen turned around with pink tainted cheeks.

Egwene giggled at him and made Calen even more flustered. He turned around huffing and started to unload to wagon, carrying two barrels same time. Egwene kept her eyes on him, admiring his strength. She knew that Calen was know to be the strongest, fastest and most good looking young man in the whole Two rivers. Egwene had fought over his eyes for good two years, succeeding when she got her father and his father to write marriage papers ready for the two, Calen didn't know that, but Tam had said that he had his eyes on Egwene, even tho he didn't show it so clearly.

Calen was trying to ignore Egwene looking at him. He was going nuts in his head, he was going to kiss her on the cheek because he had said the wrong answer as a joke. He huffed at that and kept unloading the wagon. He then saw his two other childhood friends walking towards him and Egwene.

"Mat! Perrin!" He yelled at the two while smiling widely with slop sided grin.

"Calen!" Both young men yelled back and hurried to him.

They reached him and they shared their trio man hug and fist pumps.

"How have you two been?" Calen asked.

"Well, got that pie from Miss al'Vere again without her seeing!" Mat boasted, ignoring Egwene's glare.

"Got my own set of tools from Master Luhnan." Perrin said.

They boys kept talking among themselves, ignoring seething Egwene who was getting irritated that they were ignoring her. She walked behind Calen and pinched his right ass cheek, yearning good yelp from him and storm of laughs from Mat and Perrin.

"That's what you get for ignoring me, Cotton head." She said while grinning at Calen who was red as tomato.

Mat flung his arm over Calens shoulder, which was kinda hard for the fact that Calen was 6'6 feet tall and Mat being barely six feet tall.

"You my friend should be lucky that girl keeps up with your Cotton filled head!" He said and laughed even more for the frustrated face of his good white haired friend.

"Light! You all are just mocking poor working boy..." Calen said back and continued to unload the last barrels from the wagon with the help of Perrin.

After that they all joined to help setting up the area for the festival for next day. Egwene made Mat help her to keep the other girls and even single women away from the quite dense Calen while he and Perring were showing their strength by carrying big amounts of building material and setting up the poles and platforms. The thing that got Egwene to shut down for moment was when Calen took of his woolen shirt, showing his athletic and muscular upper body show with sweat gleaming on it. His skin was tanned quite well what made his Blue and Red colored eyes show well. Mat had been able to snap her back to reality when he said that cougar was coming. She had instantly went to talk to Calen, trying her best to not ogle him or even touching his muscular back.

After all this the four of them had walked towards the inn, hungry and thirsty after long day of working and setting up the Bel Tinel.

"Well I am quite hungry, what about you all?" Calen asked, wiping sweat from his neck while looking at his three friends.

"I NEED food!" Mat yelled and rushed head first towards the inn.

"WE should hurry before he gets all the warmest bread." Perrin said and began to fasten his pace.

"Yeah." Egwene said, sighting at the childish attitude of Mat Cauthon.

Calen laughed at their remarks and they reached to door. Calen opened it again for Perrin and Egwene, right before he himself walked in he felt tucking from behind him. He turned around to look towards North and felt something... Familiar. He shrugged at it and continued to walk inside the Inn for well earned warm bread and apple pie.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Come Calen, we should start going back home before it becomes too dark to go." Tam said, while standing up and picking up his cloak and spear.

"Yes Father." Calen said back, standing up and picking his two weapons.

Brandelwyn stood up two and walked to them both, landing his hands on their shoulders.

"It was good that you both came here to help us." He said smiling warmly at the two al'Thors.

"It was nothing good friend." Tam said back chuckling and tapping Calen on his shoulder.

"This young white head did more work than me, He is good boy." He said, earning glare from said white head and huff.

Brandelwyn laughed with Tam for the young mans reaction. He bid both farewell and let them both leave the inn. Outside was little cold breeze and the sun had just settled down behind the mountains, casting set of long shadows around to area. Calem felt to cold,but it didn't bother him. He was bothered by the odd feeling creeping under his skin, like something was watching him and judging him from afar. He shrugged it off for just his imagination or the tiredness that he felt. Two of them started to walk the wagon towards the Westwood and their farm. People who were still awake and going around the village greeted them and nodded, earning nods and waves from the two al'Thor men. They walked out of the village, walking on the gravel road that lead to their Farm far in the Westwoods.

As they walked Calen was getting that same feeling under his skin again, but this time way stronger. He began to look around himself and knotting arrow on his longbows' string to calm his nerves. He knew that he could shoot in the darkness as he only saw fifty feet or so around himself and his father. He kept walking while trying to strain his senses to pick out something more than the odd feeling. Then he saw it at the corner of his right eye he could see figure on a horse in to forest. Even if it was starting to be very dark he could tell that the rider was staring at him and he felt, wrong. Calen didn't know how to decipher that odd knowing that the rider was somehow twisted. He kept walking when suddenly turning ninety degrees while drawing back his bow and sending arrow towards this rider. The arrow hit the men right middle his chest, the force of the shot knocked him to the ground. There wasn't any other noise than sudden bone shrilling scream and something riding away.

"What did you see boy!?" Tam shouted and ran to his son seeing him breathing heavily and staring towards the forest.

"Rider..." Calen said out, not knowing what just happened.

Tam quickly went towards the spot were the rider was and found arrow with black, tar like blood coating the tip. His eyes went wide as he threw the piece of wood away and hurried back to the wagon.

"Let's go home." Tam said with stern voice.

Calen only nodded as he was placing new arrow on the string while keeping his foot steps as quiet as he could while trying to see every direction. After long, silence filled walk they reached their home, big farm with tow barns and good five yards of grain and dozens of sheeps, cows and chickens. They quickly put the horse, Bela to the first barn and made sure everything was in order outside before going inside the farm house. Tam walked to the table, placing his cloak on it.

"You can go take first bath and then eat something, I'll just eat and go read." Tam said as he went to get food ready for both of them.

Calen just nodded and placed his stuff near to table and walked to one of the different rooms on the first floor. He went to clean himself and shave his chin from the stubble that had arrived on his jaw. While he was there absent mindlessly cleaning his hair he was staring at the mirror in front of him. He could still feel that odd feeling on him, but now it didn't feel as burning as it felt in the forest. He could swear it was calling to him, begging him to see it. He shook his head clear, banishing that odd line of thinking and quickly finishing cleaning himself and getting dressed again and walking to get something to bite before bed.

After getting slice of cheese and good chunk of fresh bread, Callen had retired to his room on the upper floor. He took of his clothes minus his underwear and flopped down on the bed, groaning as he felt his every muscle saying themselves off. He turned to lay on his back and stared at the sealing.

"Should I ask her?" He said to the roof and then closed his eyes.

**XXXX**

**Calens POV**

I found myself standing in a dark tiled hallway with red light illuminating it. I turned to look at myself and saw that I was wearing white fine tailored coat and black pants with high cuffed boots. I shrugged at it and started to walk forward in the red lit hallway. I walked for sometime, only hearing water droplets hitting the floor somewhere and feeling little headache. It felt like I was forgetting something and trying my hardest to remember it. I kept walking forward when I came to large dark oak door with golden handle. I reached to grab it and pushed the door open. I saw dark colored room with round table, big armchair and red flamed fireplace in front of it. I walked inside the room and saw two silver goblets filled with red wine on the table. Then I heard to door open behind me, I quickly turned around to see tall black haired man enter to room. He was wearing all black clothes with combed hair. He looked at me and closed the door, he then smiled politely to me and raised his hand for a shake.

"Good to meet you, my name is Ishamael." He said offering his hand for me.

'_Ishamael?_' I though, knowing that name. The name was one of the Thirteen Forsaken! I looked at the blue eyed man and then at his extended hand. I grabbed his hand and he gave me firm shake. He then walked by me to the table, picking both goblets and offered the second one to me.

"Mind if I ask what is your name young man?" Ishamael asked.

I accepted to goblet, still trying to figure out why there was one of the Forsaken in my dream.

"Calen." I said simply and took sip of the wine, it tasted fresh and clean.

Ishamael nodded, taking sip from his own drink too.

"Fine name young lad." He said and placed the drink back on the table, turning towards me.

"Now enough with the pleasantries, tell me do you remember anything?" He asked, looking me dead in the eyes.

"Remember?" I asked him, not letting my calm fail me.

"Don't play stupid Lews Therin! I know that you are there." He said back with scowl.

"Lews Therin!?" I asked back, knowing well that was the name of the Kinslaeyr's.

Ishamael sighed and rubbed his eyes, turning to look towards the fire.

"It seems that you can't remember, well it makes things somewhat easier." He said.

"What?" I asked taking step backward.

He turned to look at me with thinking gaze.

"Wake up for the others have sent their hounds to you, Brother." IShamael said as I was flung away from the room and fell in the pitch black darkness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hope you all like this, I certainly do! Review and tell me your thoughts and what I should involve/change about the canon story more? Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll get straight to the story. I do not own anything.**

**Xxxxx**

Calen woke up with jolt, he was breathing fast and felt sweat covering his bare body. He groaned and held his head, feeling that burning feeling starting to creep back to him, trying to make him see it. Calen swiped sweat from his forehead and rose up, starting to put somw clothes on. He took glance at the window and saw that the moon was high up on the dark night sky. It was still night, Calen felt that wrongness again and quickly went downstairs.

When he set his foot on the last stair he saw Tam sitting on his armchair reading one of his books. He turned to look at Calen and raised one of his eye brows.

"You still up?" He asked and continued to read.

"Nightmare and felt thirsty." Calen answered the man and went to take pint of water and wash his face to makr himself little bit more aware of his surroundings.

"I see, try to go get more sleep boy." Tam said and took sip from his wine tankard.

"I will." Calen said back while looking at his mirror image from the water surface if the water bowl.

He stared at his twin colored eyes and brushed his hair behind his ear, he looked deeper in the water seeing something twist and turn in the water. Suddenly he heard voices in his head.

"Don't do it! There has to be other way!" Voice of woman yelled, her voice would have been like the most beautiful if it wasn't filled with crying and panic.

Calen took hold of his head with his other hand and took support from the table with the other. He's headache was getting worse and that feeling like he was trying to remember something was coming back way stronger than before.

"This is the only way, I need to fight him, The pattern won't hold other way if we use those to hold him there." Voice that sounded like him, but little deeper and older said back with clear sadness and hint of determination.

Calen was feeling light headed and groaned as his head was killing him. He turned to walk towards the stairs and reached them, limping the stairs up to his room ignoring his fathers calls for him. He got to his room and fell on the bed holding his now slowly pounding head. The headache left him and made him tired, He closed his eyes and let sleep try to claim him again. Just before he fell asleep he could feel that odd feeling calling to him once again, he tried to ignore it and turned to lay on his side, looking at the one of the chairs in his room that held his longsword on it in it's sheat. Just before the headache went away he heard low voice from his head once again.

"Death is lighter than feather, Duty heavier than a mountain." Said the voice that sounded like him with grim tone on it.

Sleep took hold of tired Calen, drifting him to restless night filled with voice's that he didn't know, but felt that he should have.

**XXXX**

Calen was washing his face after breakfast, Tam had said that he will go first to the Village because he had to attend the meeting before the festival began. So Calen had stayed home, trying to make his tiredness go away. He walked to pick up his sword and longbow, slinging them both on his back and stuffed his boots on. He turned to look at the house, finding everything in order and walked outside closing the door and clocking it before putting the key back in his pocket. He looked up towards the clear blue sky, enjoying the warm rays of sun hitting his face. He began then walking towards to gravel road that lead to Emond's field, keeping good walking pace that would get him there in hour or so if anything didn't jump on him or happened.

Calen was deep in his thoughts, trying to figure out what happened yesterday and what was that odd dream where one of the Forsaken had talked to him. Am I going insane? He thought in his mind and shrugged then, finding the whole thing to be too much bother to think upon at this kind of a day. He kept walking when he got out of Westwood and saw the smoke coming from the village he smiled. He kept looking at the smoke and found that there were too many and the smoke was lot more darker. He's eyes widened and he started to run towards the village as fast as he could make his legs carry him. He ran for ten minutes and reached the first buildings of the village. Then he heard the screams and yelling coming from the now burning town. He saw people running around and bigger things among them, attacking the townsfolk and roaring with beast like voices.

Calen took his bow and placed arrow on the string and pulled, aiming at one of the man beast that was going towards two kids. He released the string and the arrow flew true, hitting the man beast right on the side of its head. It fell to the ground with crash and didn't move. Calen ran to the kids.

"Go to the forest and hide there." He said, taking second arrow and quickly pulled it back and sent it to meet another one of those man beast's.

The kids nodded and ran towards the forest, Calen then heard heavy boots behind him and dropped to the ground. One of those things and tried to chop his head off and just missed his head. He spun around, grabbing the arrow in his left hand plunging it deep in the man beasts' chest. It let out blood gurgling sound and fell to the ground dead. Calen jumped on his feet, seeing dozen more of them coming towards him. He threw his bow away and drew his sword, The Kingfisher takes a silverback slew the first one, Calen dropped to Unfolding fan killing two more. Twisting wind blocked one of their curved swords from hitting his side, he spun under it's extended arm cutting it off with Parting silk. He stood there holding his sword in both hands, seeing all them lying on the ground dead. He turned to look towards the Winespring Inn, seeing that it wasn't set on fire yet. He saw people around it with everything that would make for a weapon. He also saw man in green using sword and masterfully killing another dozen of those things. He had cloak that made him look like floating head and hands. Calen smirked, knowing that man was Warden and that meant that there would be one of those Aes'sedai from the stories.

Calen began running towards the Inn, using combination of Parting Silk and The Boar Rushed downhill to cleave his way through the man beast's. He saw the warden looking at him and nodding, Calen stopped at his side together blocking the bridge to the Inn.

"Farm boy using sword?" The warden asked, not looking at him and only keeping his eyes on the coming beast's.

"My father taught me well." Calen said back and took ready pose.

"Well let's hope he taught you fight against Trollocs." Warden said with ice cold edge on his voice.

Calen didn't answer him, keeping his eyes on the coming horde of Trollocs. As they were coming upon them, lighting struck them from the clear skies, heaving the ground open with boom and throwing burned trollocs to every direction. As if one man Callen and this warden took step forward to the shocked trollocs. Calen striking them with Stones falling down the mountain as the Warden cleaved them apart with Cutting the clouds. They spun among them, the townsfolk were looking at the one sided slaughter happening, shouting in shock and wright when they saw the white hair of Calen cutting the Monsters with Warden from the legends. Woman in blue dress raised her wooden staff higher, striking the trollocs with the One Power, burning them away with fireballs and blades of wind. Egwene, Mat and Perrin were inside the Inn, looking outside from on of the windows. They all were scared, They saw those beasts kill people and set their village to the torch, but wasn't what made them go pale as snow. They saw their lovely Cotton head fight back to back with Warden against Trollocs! They were all hoping that Calen wouldn't get hurt or worse.

Egwene turned to look at the bed where Nynaeve was trying to bandage Tam al'Thors missing arm and dozen other wounds he got while defending others from the beasts. Egwene heard his pain filled grunts and moans as Nynaeve did her best to heal him, but They were losing him fast His wounds being too severe to be healed without good enough supplies.

"I knew that Calen knows how to use sword, but that is just insane." Mat said with shocked voice as he was looking said young man decapitate trolloc and bisect second one without stopping.

Egwene was shocked and somewhat relieved that Calen was holding his ground, defending them and killing those monsters. Suddenly bright flash came from Calen and everyone gasped. They saw Calen sword coated with white burning flames as he kept fighting back the horde of Trollocs.

Parting Silk, The Cyclone rages and Cat on hot sand killed, blocked or slew trollocs around him. Calen was fighting with everything he got, his limbs feeling like lead and lungs filled with searing hot fire. Yet he felt that calling coming from his mind, banging on his will crying to be used. As he spun again using Folding the fan to block Trollocs ax he let that feeling come, trying to take it for himself. At that moment he felt tidal wave of power crashing against his mind, trying to sweep him with it. He fought against it with all his willpower, winning it and taking it's reins. He was filled with that mountain of burning force, feeling it give everything more life to it, he saw everything brighter and felt that he could lift mountains! Yet he also felt sick to his core, like worms trying to gnaw him from the inside. He faced the Trollocs with even stronger and faster attacks, Striking the spark cut trollocs arms off, Rain in the high wind took three more with it, but still it wasn't enough. He tried to push the power to his arms and sword. His sword flashed bright light and was coated in White searing flames, Calen didn't stop to gawk at it. He dodged trollocs and then unleashed flurry of strikes, The river undercuts the banks and River of Light torn the trollocs asunder. The flames burned and lashed from his sword, attacking and killing trollocs around him. Parting Silk cut four trollocs in two as the fire extended forward slashing further enemies.

Lan was fighting against the trollocs, weaving like water among them killing them with deadly grace and savage might. He was shocked to see that the white haired farm boy was holding his own and even pushing the trollocs away from the bridge. He saw the white flames and knew that Moiraine was right once again, the Dragon Reborn was here, there wasn't any other option looking at the young man fighting against the trollocs not letting them even scratch him while delivering huge strikes to their numbers. Lan saw that the trollocs were all killed, many of them burned by the white flames. He saw the young man standing there, the flames had gone away and the boy looked like he was about to collapse. Lan sheated his blade and walked to the young white haired boy.

"You fought well, I won't doubt that you know how to hold yourself." Lan said with emotionless voice.

White haired man nodded and sheated his own blade away, then offering his hand towards Him.

"Calen al'Thor." Calen said while trying to shake hand with the warden.

"Lan al'Mandragon." Lan said back, clasping his hand and giving firm shake.

Calen nodded and turned to look towards the Inn, seeing woman in elegant blue dress walking towards him. Calen made small bow for her.

"Lady." He said while brushing his hair from his exhausted face.

"No need to call me Lady, My name is Moiraine." She said with voice what sounded like tiny bells and gave kind smile for him.

Calen nodded with his own tiny smile and turned to look towards the Inn, starting to walk towards it.

"I need to find my father." He said and began walking with clear hurry in his steps. Not bothering that he was able to channel, his worries for Tam and his friends were more important.

As Calen reached the door of the inn after pushing himself through the villagers he was pounced by Egwene who was crying from the relief.

"Thank the Light that you are fine!" She shouted and hugged Calen while kissing him on the lips deeply.

Calen was shocked tomato and just stood there trying to get his already tired brains to listen to him. Egwene leaned back and took hold of his cheeks and pressed her head to his chest, starting to cry softly again.

"I am so sorry..." She said while crying.

Calen looked down on her trying to figure why she was saying sorry.

"What?" He asked.

Egwene took step away from him and looked at him with sorrow filled eyes.

"Your father died to his wounds..." She said with low voice.

As those words reached Calens ears he felt cold hand took hold of his chest and crush his heart. He took shaky step forward.

"No no... You are lying! He can't be dead!" Calen roared and rushed past her to the stairs from were she came.

He rushed past Mat and Perrin to one of the rooms, finding Bran and Nynaeve standing near Tam who was laying on the bed, not breathing not moving. He stared at his pale father.

"No..." He said with unbelieving voice and took step forward his father and raised his shaky hand to him.

"Please no..." He said as the tears started to fell down and he fell to his knees staring at his fathers peaceful face.

Bran and Nynaeve stood there in their on sorrow, not finding the courage to sooth the crying boy. Calen let out sorrowful wail and crawled to his father taking his now cold hand in his own.

"Please come back... I can't lose you... Please!" He cried now hoping that his father would sit up and come back to him.

His friends were weeping silently at the door as Lan and Moiraine walked to see the crying boy kneeling at his dead father. Lan nodded his honor to Tam and Moiraine prayed silently for his passing. Calen slowly calmed down to wrenching sobs, his face resting on the bed while still holding his fathers hand. Bran walked to his side and rested his hand on his shoulder trying to comfort the weeping young boy. Moiraine nodded to Lan to stay as she went to help the villagers to calm down and heal the wounded who still could be saved. Nynaeve sent everyone else away expect Lan who ignored her orders and stayed standing near the door, waiting for good chance to speak to Calen. Hour went by slowly as Calen rose to stand, his eyes bloodshot and breathing shallow. He looked broken and tired, he turned to look at Lan's stone cold blue eyes.

"What can I do now? I can channel the One power, I will go mad will I?" He asked with beaten voice.

Lan stared at his eyes.

"You can still continue forward, You can stay here or leave, but Moiraine will take you." He said waiting for some kind of reaction from the boy.

"I see..." Calen said with low voice. He knew that men who could channel the One power would be stilled.

Calen bared his knuckles, popping them as they turned white. He stared at the wooden boards under his feet. Would he just let them take him and still him? To go lose the last piece of his already waning will to life? He was thinking all this when I heard the voice in his head.

"I won't bow down to the Wheel nor to Him... I will choose my own faith! Now and forever!" His voice boomed in his head.

Calen raised his gaze, shocking Lan with the amount of burning fire in them.

"I will go, but not to be stilled! I will go and spit to the Dark One's eye, or die trying!" Calen swore, grabbing his sword and taking Tam's green cape, strapping it on his own shoulders.

Lan lips turned to tiny smirk.

"How will you make sure you even reach North?" He asked the boy.

Calen walked to the door.

"I have been cursed with the One power, I'll use that even if I go mad while using it and die away." He said turning to open the door and walk away, leaving smirking Lan behind.

Calen walked downstairs, seeing people being mended by others, He also saw Nynaeve and Egwene helping others. Egwene saw him and rushed to him, taking hold of his hand.

"Where are you going? You look like you would drop down from exhaustion..." She said, doing her best to kill the voice in her head screaming that this boy was male Aes'sedai."

Calen looked down at her eyes and smiled softly.

"I must leave, there is nothing for me here than death by villagers when they realize what I am..." He said with low voice.

Egwene's eyes went wide and she took stronger grip at his hand, looking him with frantic eyes.

"No! You can't go, there has to be other way..." She said with pleading voice, reminding him about that sweet voice from his head that he heard.

Calen smiled sadly and raised his other hand to caress her cheek.

"I need to." He said and freed himself from her grip and started to walk towards the exit.

Egwene stared at his leaving form and then turned to look at her mother with panic filled eyes. Her mother looked her back with small soft smile.

"Go with him , he can't survive alone..." She said, knowing that Calen needed Egwene now more than ever.

Egwene nodded and rushed to gather her stuff, hoping that Calen wouldn't leave too soon.

Calen walked outside, finding Moiraine talking to Mat and Perrin. They saw him and Moiraine motioned him to come closer. Calen walked closer, knowing what she was and how dangerous she was to him. Mat and Perrin gave him sad smiles and pats on back. Moirane looked up to his face and nodded.

"I take that you are leaving?" She asked with calculating eyes.

"I am." Calen said with soft voice.

She nodded and turned to look the other two boys.

"Go pick up your traveling gear, we are leaving too." She said, Mat and Perrin hurrying off to follow her commands.

Calen raised his eyebrow and stared at the Aes'Sedai.

"What are you scheming?" He asked with cold, soft voice.

Moirane kept her face in soft blank smile.

"We will follow you, You must have realized that you are special and your friends included." She said, pointing out facts.

Calen nodded slowly, turning to look past her towards North. He saw the sun already going down behind the Mountains of Mist.

"I'll come with you Sister, but know this, You can't put leash around ME." He said with deeper, colder voice. Turning to look back at Moiraine.

She stared back at him, trying to figure out what was this boy made off. She then nodded and gave him little smile.

"As you say, Brother." She said back, turning towards the Stables.

"We should get ready, we are riding six headed." She said.

Calen looked at her with odd gaze.

"Six?" He asked.

"That al'Vere girl wants to join us it seems." She said nodding towards Egwene who came out of the Inn with two traveling packs.

Calen looked at her shocked.

"Egwene? Why?" He asked taking the backpack that she pushed to his arms.

She smiled at him and took hold of his head.

"Because I won't let my Stubborn mule headed cotton head go alone." She said and gave him hearty kiss and his lips.

Calen stood frozen before kissing back. After their short kiss they parted and Calen gave weak smile to her.

"Thank you." He said to her with watering eyes.

Egwene smiled at him, she then nudged him towards the stables.

"We need to go, Lady Moiraine already went to there with Lord Lan." She said and took hold of his hand, dragging him towards the Stables.

Calen let her drag him with her, he was now smiling again. Knowing that he would have his friends with him to face the world. Maybe this would all go fell? Maybe Light would shine upon him again?


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll go through the journey to Baerlon quite fast in this chapter, Min might be met in this chapter though. With out anything more, shall we? I do not own anything.**

**Xxxxxxxx**

they had left their home village behind them in the night, only distant lights could be seen behind them. They rode through the night in silence, none of the youth's wanted to break the silence while Moiraine rode at Lan's side at the front, speaking to each other in hushed tones. Their group had turned to be seven horses, Thom Merrilin, Gleeman who had come to Two rivers for the festival. He had joined them to keep eye on them and he had been bored too. Lan kept them going in good galloping speed the whole time, he wanted to reach the river and get over it quickly.

As they rode in relative silence, one of them, one white haired boy was looking in the to nothingness. Calen was immersed in the Void and Flame, hoping that it could keep the exhaustion and sorrows away... He had his father's green cloak around his shoulders which flapped in the wind behind him as he rode. The solitude that tee Void gave him was slowly wavering out, letting all that he tries to keep away wash over him. 'I can use the One power... Will I now go mad and kill everyone?' Stray thought went over the Void in his mind. He kept his face in emotionless gaze towards east where they were riding. Moiraine had told them they will go to Baerlon first, from there ride to Caemlyn, capital of Andor. She hadn't told anything more, even if Mat had persisted to ask her constantly before one look from the stone cold face of the Warden silenced him.

Calen's friends, Mat, Perrin and Egwene were all looking at Calen with worried gazes. They all,were thinking how their cotton head was taking this all, and everyone of them were trying to ignore the fact that Calen channeled. He was male channeler, man that was destined to go mad and kill everyone around him, yet they couldn't believe that Calen would do such thing.

They rode for few hours more, moon arising up to it's peak on the clear night sky. Moiraine and Lan started to slow down, guiding the whole group to clearing near the road, what was still covered by the tree's and greenery. All of them dropped down from their horses and tied them to the tree's near the clearing. Lan went to scout the area, while other's took their camping gear from their saddles and went to put the camp ready. After while Lan came back, the camp being already set and the fire blazing in the middle of the group.

Calen sat there looking at the fire, the void starting to slip away from him. He let it slip with a sigh, his shoulders falling. He sat there looking at the fire, seeing it dance there with warm, bright light. Then he felt Mat sitting down near him. Calen turned to look at him, seeing him taking bread from his pack and eat it, nibbling it quickly.

"All of you, go to sleep for we will continue when the sun comes up." Lan said, turning to sleep without any words.

Perrin, Egwene and Thom came to sit near Calen and Mat. Egwene kept looking at Calen, trying make herself go to talk to him, or try to somehow ease his pain. Thom took out his pipe, placing Two rivers tobac into it, lighting It in the fire he took long inhale from it, breathing out blue smoke.

"So, has any of you ever gone outside of Two-rivers?" Thom asked while smoking his pipe.

The youngsters shook their heads, expect Calen who sat there looking at the fire, but listening others.

"Well then, I can tell you all about coming places." He said while taking his cloak off.

Thom then puffed cloud of smoke in the fire, making it go alive more. Two river's folk kept their eye's on the Gleeman.

"You all have heard stories about the Mighty city of Caemlyn? Heart of Andor? That's the most magnificent city on this world,I am sure of that." Thom told, blowing more smoke into the fire.

"But Tar Valon and the legendary White Tower is lot older?" Egwene asked, her eye's open in wonder.

Tom chuckled, turning to look at her while smirking.

"Yes yes, but you must see all with your own eye's, Don't let other's make you believe something that Ain't truly true..." He say's, directing his eye's at Calen, who looked back with his Blue and Red eye's.

"Oh! Do we get to cross the Whitebridge?" Mat asked.

"Oh yes, we are going over said bridge to get to Heartland of Andor." Thom answered back.

While other's kept asking question's from Thom, Calen stood up without anyone noticing and went to walk off the clearing. He walked for sometime, finding old oak standing alone, with coming leaf's on it. He stood there silent, looking at the old tree.

"Old one, but not old as the Wheel." Said Moiraine behind him.

Calen turned around to look at her, his face filled with sadness. Turning to look at the tree again and then his own hands.

"What am I?" He asked with low, barely over a whisper.

Moiraine walked closer, resting her tiny hand on his forearm, making him look at her.

"You are you, You haven't changed from yourself." She said with calm smile and even tone.

Calen turned to look at the sky.

"But I can Channel, I am one of those Madmen from the tales. Men who go insane and destroy everything they love and care..." He said, his hand's closing into tight fist's.

Moiraine smirked.

"Have you thought why those Darkspawn came to your village? They didn't come there by chance, no. They came there for a Prophecy, like I did. That Prophecy lead me to Two River's, To You." She said, looking straight at His eye's.

"Me?" Calen asked, turning to look at the short woman with confused eye's.

"All the signs tell me one thing, Your parent's were not Tam al'Thor nor Kari. No they were Completely different people. You can channel and you hold White hair and miss matched eye's told in the Karaethon Cycle. Calen, You are the Dragon Reborn." She said with honest and clear voice no signs off jest or lies.

Calen stared at her, knowing that everything She said was insane, but yet he also knew Aes'sedai's can't lie or deceit. He started to shake, then snicker. After that he started to laugh full blown laugh, he was holding his head while laughing. Moiraine took step back, thankfully she had warded this area so no one could hear them. Calen then suddenly felt that Shiver go through him, and he heard that voice.

"_I am the Dragon, Champion of Light, Lord of Dawn! By My right's as the holder of the Tamyrlin ring and authority over all the Force's of Light, I command thy..."_ Rang in his mind, he shook his head and turned to look at Moiraine, who looked at him worried.

"I am... Him?" He asked with quiet voice.

"You are yourself, Calen." She said back softly.

Calen nodded slowly, turning to walk towards the camp, not saying anything as he passed The Aes'sedai. He saw everyone else already sleeping or trying. He went to his own spot, slumping down on it. He closed his eye's and instantly all the fatigue and sadness took him. He fell asleep instantly. Not feeling Egwene coming to sleep against his back.

**XXXX**

Calen found himself again in that dark hallway, leading to darkness. The Red torches were even dimmer now. He looked at him again, nearly same outfit, but this time there were Red and gold serpent like creature's on the sleeves of his coat. He didn't pay much though for them and started to walk forward along to hallway. He could feel the pulsating feeling coming deep from withing his mind, whispering to use It. He shook his head to clear it, but it only made the pulsating go only slightly weaker. He walked for time when he saw the same large oaken door standing in front of him. Taking long intake of air and exhaling it he took hold of the golden handle of the door, opening it. He saw the same room, and the same black clothed man standing there near to fire, Ishamael, Betrayer of Hope, Elan... Calen blinked, not knowing where that last name came, but ignored it. He walked inside, hearing the door close itself behind him.

Ishamael turned to look at him with unreadable expression. Calen walked to stand near the dark wood table at the corner of the room. The Forsaken following him without saying anything. Then Calen broke the silence.

"Ishamael, Betrayer of Hope... Why are you in my Dreams?" He asked, staring at the black clad man.

Said man sighed loudly, walking closer to the table, looking at Calen with... Sadness?

"So you know me, or think to know me. Tell me then, do you know WHAT you are?" He asked back.

"I am farmer from Two River's." He said back, he didn't believe Moiraine or didn't WANT to believe her. There was no way he could be The Dragon Reborn...

Ishamael snorted, looking down at Calen before shaking his head.

"No, You are _Aman. _You are the Dragon of this Age, You are Him denying it will only cause you pain and sorrow." The Forsaken said.

"Then why are you speaking to me!? You are lapdog to the Dark One!" Calen roared back, he had finally reached the breaking point. Everything that happened in less than a day. His father dying! He was Male channeler! And then he had been told that HIS father wasn't his true one... And lastly, He was told that he, was the Dragon Reborn himself, that damned mad murderer.

Ishamael stared back at Calen, his eye's starting to glow.

"If you still won't believe everything laid before your eye's then I shall show you ALL!" Ishamael roared back, extending his arm's towards Calen.

Calen then felt like thousand dagger's were ripping his head apart, piece by piece. He fell to his knee's crying out in pain and holding his head.

"_**REMEMBER! REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE!**_" Ishamael roared over Calen's screaming.

Suddenly Calen's mind was filled with Image's of building filled with young men and women, all wearing white and black formal looking clothing. He saw people Channeling, Using the One power and testing with it. He saw people smiling in wonder and excitement. They were enjoying using the One power. He saw older looking people guiding them and giving them hints and tips how to Weave properly all the Five powers. His mind was filled with knowledge how the One power worked, how Saidin worked, he knew now about Fire, Air, Water, Earth and Spirit. He then saw tall, fit looking young man hold shining sphere of white fire, weaving all the Five into one. The thing that gave him most shock was that this young man had Snow white hair, one eye blue while other red. Calen stared at this man and saw _Him__self _standing there. He saw 'Himself' smile while lifting the sphere higher, gaining more people to look at him and the sphere in shock and admiration.

Then everything went gray, then shifted to new place. This time it was Huge hall filled with hundreds of people, all looking towards the other end where altar stood. Upon the altar stood White haired man, clad with royal red cloak, sporting Golden Serpent on it, The Dragon.

Near him stood dozens of other's in different colored clothing, all smiling and looking at 'Him' with happy gazes. Couple of them looked at him with love filled gazes too? Woman, who must have been the most beautiful female ever to grace this world, she had long black hair, deeper than the Night. He had pale, porcelain skin with deep dark eye's where you could drown forever... Near her stood shorter woman, with chin cut black hair and even darker eye's, And the third one was Auburn haired curves sporting woman with emerald green eye's. They all were looking at 'Him' with brightest smile's and happiest eye's. Then Calen saw 'himself' walking little bit closer to the people in the hall, raising his right and up, showing silver ring with Red ruby on it on his middle finger. Everyone went silent. The white haired man smiled, lowering his hand before opening his mouth.

"_Today we hold the Day for one thousandth year of peace! I, Lews Therin Telamon, Lord of Dawn make this day the Day for eternal peace! _" Lews Therin Telamon announced, after closing his mouth the whole Hall erupted in cheers and clapping.

Then again everything shifted into another place, massive circular hall with leveled rows upon rows of seats, everything made from marble. Calen saw hundreds of people sitting around there, speaking and many of them shouting, sounding panicked. Then there was loud bang when two massive door's were flung open by themselves. Lews Therin Himself walked there, silence falling upon the hall. He looked darker and sad? He walked in the middle of the massive hall, on a White and Black symbol that had dark cracks on it. He turned to look at all the people around him before speaking.

"_The Thirteen have joined the Dark One, They call themselves the Forsaken, one's whom had been cast away from the Light of our world." _He said with grim tone.

_"And I let them fall..."_ Was all Calen heard before everything stopped, The pain and the visions.

Calen raised his gaze up, finding himself in the dark room again and saw Ishamael looking down at him with Sorrow filled gaze and his eye's showed, Hope?

"Do you remember now? Do you believe now?" He asked the kneeling white haired young man.

Calen slowly stood up, looking straight at Ishamael.

"Do you swear upon The Name of the Dark One himself that all this is true?" Calen asked, looking at The Betrayer of Hope.

"I swear upon His name." Ishamael said back.

Calen only nodded then saw everything going dark again. Before he woke up he saw Ishamael's lips moving.

"_Save us, Brother."_

**XXXXXXXX**

Calen woke up, opening his eye's to see blue sky filled with tiny white clouds. He laid there looking up, when he felt someone move against him. 'What?' he though as he was turning to look at his left. He's eye's went wide and cheeks red when he say's Egwene's sleeping face couple inches away from his own. He's heart went to his throat, threatening to race out of him. He stayed there, fearing if he woke up Her he would be dead. Then his worst fear's came true, She started to wake up. She opened her eye's slowly in cute fashion and blinked them couple of time to see straight. Her eye's went slightly wide when she saw Calen's eye's looking at her.

"M-morning?" Calen forced out in lowered whisper.

"Morning." She said back quietly too, now smiling wider.

She had went to sleep against Calen's back last night, enjoying it to the fullest. She then leaned forward towards Calen's face, their lips nearly touching. Calen was shaking not knowing what was happening. Then their lips met in soft, but heartfelt kiss. Egwene leaned back again, smiling.

"We should get up and started before other's wake up." She said.

"You two done with your oh so secret kissing there?" Mat's voice suddenly boomed over them.

"What!" Calen yelled, bolting up and scooted away from Egwene with rosy cheeks.

Egwene also had red cheeks and tried not to look at the cotton head.

"C'mon now you two! Continue your love dovey session!" Mat barked, holding his side's while laughing his lungs sore.

"Drop it bloody you!" Calen said back, embarrassed while standing up.

Mat just laughed more and turned back towards his own pack. Lan was reining the horse's with Perrin while Moiraine sat near the dead fire drinking tea.

"Eat you two, we will be going again so we might reach Baerlon before night." Moiraine said with her calm bouce while hiding her tiny smirk behind the cup.

Calen and Egwene took their travel rations, starting to eat bread with cheese. Mat gave both of them tea cups, winking at Calen who sighed at Mat's antics. Egwene went to speak with Moiraine about the One power, Mat cursed under his breath about something and went to help Perrin with the horse's. Calen sat there eating slowly, last nights dreams playing in his mind while he tried to keep his face as impassive as possible. He heard Moiraine speak about the Source and the Five different parts of it that make the whole thing. Calen sat there musing his own thoughts when he felt someone tap his head with something. He turned around to look at Lan who had poked him with his own sword. Calen's sword was normal one-sided longsword that curved slightly. The handle had brown leather on it. Calen took hold of his own sword and stood up. Lan nodded to him and turned to walk further away from him before turning around.

"I want to test how good you are with that blade, I already tested those two shepherd's with their own weapons. Now let's start." Lan spoke, slowly drawing his own sword and taking wide stance.

Calen stood up, walking to opposite of the Warden. He drew his own blade, slow in wide arc bringing it to his side while his other hand held his scabbard. Lan's eye's went wider, for he had never seen anyone take that stance since he saw his own father's painting, him standing in that stance. The stance of the Dragon. Calen had his arms little bit away from his sides, sword pointing to the right while slightly pointing downward too. Other hand holding his scabbard by the middle, his left foot front of right foot. His torso was slightly twisted too.

Lan didn't take more time, bolting towards Calen with the grace of a lion. Starting with Threading the Needle with Tower of Morning. Calen parried both with Low Wind raising, after it going down on him with Parting the Silk. They both fell into fierce, yet calculated dual both sides fighting with their best skills. Calen trying to prove himself to this man, who clearly was master at the way he held his sword. Lan himself was astonished by this young farmer, who used different forms in perfect sync to each other, mixing some forms he himself didn't even know. The way the white haired boy used his scabbard to launch sudden stabs and jabbing his blade away with it completed with his near perfect and adapting swordplay made Lan give his respect to this young man.

The clearing was filled with clangs and clashing sounds from two men meeting each other with lighting was attacks, the ground getting ruffled greatly by their move's and sudden spurs. Moiraine had tiny proud smile playing on her lips, while the other Two-rivers had their mouths agape with Thom. None of them knew that their Cotton head was this GOOD. Yes, they knew that Tam had taught him how to use sword from young age, but this amount of skills to face against a Warden from th legends, men who face trollocs and Halfmen by themselves in combat.

The fight continued for couple minute's, though it felt like seconds for Calen, for he fought with his all against this man. their dual ended on Calen taking daring step towards Lan, sword coming in The Cyclone Rages, Lan blocking it with Unfolding the Fan, but failing to see Parting the Silk coming straight away. Calen held his blade, which was pressing against the Wardens neck. He then took step backwards, bowing deeply at Lan who responded back with his own bow. Lan then straightened himself while sheating his sword.

"You pass." He simple says before walking to prepare his and Moiraines horse.

Calen stood there, sheating his own sword and walking to take care of his own horse while thinking _'Guess I did_ well?'.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

After whole day if riding on horse back the group reached Baerlon just before it's gate's were closed for the night. It was already quite dark outside, making sightseeing hard for the Two-rivers folk although everyone else of them were looking around, but Calen. He was having that same itchy sensation under his skin again and small amount of pain thumping inside his head, like he was again trying to remember something, but not able to remember it again. He was taken out of his thoughts when Perrin jabbed his knee.

"We found inn for ourselves, come we can get something warm to eat tonight." The Blacksmiths apprentice said before walking inside the said inn.

Calen saw that everyone else already had went inside, deciding to leave the horse for to stable boy and turning to go and take a walk around the sunset lit streets of Baerlon. After walking around the area, mapping it at the same time Calen then stops, turning to walk back towards the inn. But just then he barely hears someone yelling, and then fighting sounds from nearby alley. Deciding to go and check it out he hurries to the corner of the alleyway. Peeking around the corner he sees three men surrounding young woman with brown short cut curly hair with lecherous chuckles.

"Come on now lass, we are going to show you some good time." One of the three men said, coming closer to the woman.

"Yeah, good time indeed..." Second one said, whisking out tiny dagger.

"Go drink shit water and drown in it!" The woman shouts back, while taking steps back and hitting the brick wall behind her.

The three men all laugh, taking steps closer towards the woman. Calen's blood ignites with sudden tidal wave of rage and fury when seeing and hearing all this, coming around the corner and starting to walk towards them with loud enough steps to make them turn their heads towards him.

"Oi, get lost lad. Can't you see this is our business?" The first one say's, nodding to the second one with the dagger.

"Yeah, get lost or I am going to hurt you boy." The one with the dagger says, starting to walk towards Calen with the small dagger.

Calen merely chuckles slowly, making the thugs start getting angry.

"You are the lowest shit this world has ever had walking on it, even the Trollocs and Mynddraal have more in them to not to fall this low as you have..." He say's, his voice colder than winter storm and stronger than power-wrought steel.

Calen then raises his hand towards the man with the dagger, channeling Air and raising the man up, gagged and bound then slamming him to the ground with sickening crack coming from his everybody breaking from the impact. The two other men go paler, trying to tail past him full speed. Both of their escapes are cut short by same fates as their dagger wielding companion, impeded into the alleys walls with spine shattering force. Calen then turns to look at the young woman, seeing her not covering in fear, but looking at him with amazed eye's or looking inside him. Calen then realizes what he had done, killing three men with the One Power! He quickly turns around, hoping that she didn't see his face and hurrying towards the streets again.

"Wait! Don't go!" The woman shouts after him, halting Calen.

Not knowing why he obeyd her, but still turning to see her slowly coming closer.

"Yes...?" Calen asks with low voice, still fearing that his fate has been sealed.

"Thank you, what's my saviors name?" Woman ask's with upbeat voice, holding warmth in it.

Blushing and not knowing why Calen turns slightly towards her, taking of his hood carefully.

"Calen, just Calen." He answers back, doing it without stuttering.

The woman smirks, taking step closer. She was wearing brown shirt and pants, highly unusual. She folds her arms beneath her breast's, raising them higher while Calen uses herculean effort not to look at them and making himself seem like a fool and pervert.

"Well then 'Just Calen', My name is Min, you are not from here are you Cutie?" She asks, tilting her head to the side.

'_Cutie!? What!?_' Calen thinks, his eyes blinking twice, then thrice before answering.

"No? I-I am just passing by." He answers back.

"Yes yes, you have place to sleep?" She asks with barely hidden grin, her eye's roaming Calen's not so well hidden physique.

"I do have... In the Inn." He says, scratching back of his head.

Min nods slowly, biting her lip while thinking '_Sweet merciful Light, How can someone so perfect looking and innocent young man grace this world? Momma goin to have sweet time for sure...'_. Then nodding again.

"That's a shame..." She says, trying to think how to get more time with this white haired divine being.

Said Cotton hair was not having any clue whatsoever this young woman was thinking about him. He was trying to not to check her out, reminding himself many times that there was Egwene! He couldn't just ogle this brown headed, tight pants wearing girl with perfect legs and luscious hips... NO! Must not be Mat... He then coughs.

"I can walk you to your home... If you don't mind." He says, trying his best to smile at her.

"S-sure..." Min nods, stuttering while blushing at his smile, then walking near him.

Calen turns to walk away from the alley with Min walking at his left side, both staying silent. Calen was looking around the now dark city with his still enhanced eye sight from holding Saidin. It felt lot easier now to wield it, but still having the same sickening yet powerful feeling flooding every part of his being. Min on the other hand was stealing glances at him, biting her lip while plotting how to snatch this Cotton head for herself and hoping that he didn't have some other lass waiting him somewhere, if there was she would still try her best to get him no matter what!

As they walked towards Min's house, Calen felt shiver go through him for some reason.

'_I am feeling that I am in danger... And not from any Darkspawn that is...' _Though crosses his mind as he glances at his new companion, seeing her near grazed look in her eyes as she winks at him. Quickly turning to look away and gulping.

'_Oh Light...'_

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Feeling little bit rushed sorry, see you again!**


End file.
